Just One More Paycut
by Madame Poppy
Summary: A continuation to Ramen Days. Edgeworth is unhappy with the new Gumshoe and decides to do something about it.


**Just One More Pay Cut**

by Poppy Mare

**Author's Notes**: This story follows and was inspired by the original fic, Ramen Days ( http:/ www=.=fanfiction=.=net/s/5849136/1/bRamen_b_bDays_b [Just remove the = sign.]) . I recommend reading that first before reading this, as it explains why Gumshoe is so different.

* * *

"What do you have for me?"

The now cleanly shaved detective presented the prosecutor with papers, written in very, _very, _legible writing. "This is the case file, list of evidence, and the profile of our main suspect. We even have a witness that saw him using the murder weapon, found at the murder scene.." There was just something about the way Gumshoe did not stumble on his words, the way he now held an air of confidence around him, that bothered the gray haired prosecutor.

Edgeworth nodded. This was perfect. There was practically _nothing _to discuss here. "Very good, just leave the papers here, and I'll get to them when I can. You're dismissed."

"Yes, sir."

When the door shut, Edgeworth pulled the papers closer to him. It was... amazing. That training transformed Gumshoe into an accurate and precise detective. Even out of work, he'd notice that the detective no longer added the word "pal" at the end of every other sentence.

It was... somewhat scary.

However it didn't bother enough to the point where he felt the need to do something about it.

Not until now.

It was the next day and the detective had just left the prosecutor's office after dropping off some more files for another case. Edgeworth had forgotten to ask for another file and followed after the detective to ask him about it. That was when he heard those words.

"Hey, boss."

Edgeworth froze. He was just outside a door. Whose office was this? He hadn't been paying attention. "This is the case with the Rodriguez, right?"

The detective. "Yes."

"We got the list of the evidence, complaint files, and sent the motion. Anything else we're missing?"

"No, sir."

"Dismissed."

Edgeworth jumped a bit, startled when the detective opened the door. Gumshoe stared at him expectantly, and Edgeworth suddenly remembered why he followed Gumshoe. "The... testimonies. I forgot to ask you to send them to me."

"Oh. I'll get to that then, sir." Gumshoe nodded and without much of a goodbye, left.

Edgeworth stayed, wondering when was the last time Gumshoe called _him_ "boss."

Not being called that didn't bother him. But the fact that the detective called someone _else_ "boss" made him just miss the title.

Edgeworth spent the rest of the day, wondering why was it that it bothered him so much. Sure, he'd missed the "pals," the mess ups, the clumsiness. But now...

He just missed the old Gumshoe.

* * *

He would never admit it. Ever. But as the weeks turned into months, and Gumshoe spent less and less time in his office, Edgeworth found himself fiddling, procrastinating, and even dreading having the day end.

Well, he was just going to have to have to get used to it he figured. Anytime he won a case, Gumshoe no longer praised him, or invited him out for a drink (despite the fact he was always low on cash). No longer did the detective go into his office and asked for advice as to what he should do for Maggey. The detective was just that. A detective.

All loyalty, all friendliness. Gone.

"Sir. These are the papers you requested." Gumshoe held out some files and quickly added, "And we are still waiting on the autopsy report about the Sheryl case."

"...Thank you." Edgeworth looked at the detective. He hadn't really spoken to him about anything personal (that was because Gumshoe would always blabber about his day and Edgeworth would comment here and there) and he realized, that he didn't know the detective was doing in his personal life. It was when Gumshoe did not leave his office, he realized that the once scruffy man was waiting to be dismissed. "Ah, how's... Missile?" It was a long shot, but he was really wondering and Edgeworth figured asking him that would not be too personal.

"H-Huh?" The detective seemed startled for a minute (he never asked him anything like that) before returning to his professional composure. "He's doing well, sir."

Edgeworth realized it was fruitless. Gumshoe was gone. If he didn't drabble on about his dog, then Gumshoe was gone. "...I was just curious. Dismissed."

Gumshoe hesitated for a bit, looking like he wanted to ask something. But at the signal, he simply took his leave.

Not even five minutes after Gumshoe had left, and Edgeworth found himself formulating a plan. Why, didn't really bother asking, he more or less knew already. He missed Gumshoe and today's meeting just made him miss the old Gumshoe even more. He didn't enjoy work and he knew it was because Gumshoe was so different. Edgeworth needed to un-train the detective. To bring back the bumbling moron who was fiercely loyal and never really left Edgeworth alone.

The only thing he dreaded was Franziska's whip.

* * *

AN: Now I don't know if I should make this a yaoi thing, or just a friendship thing, because I want to continue this story. And for those of you waiting for This Can't Be, er... please be patient! Dx So yeah. R and R people, and tell me what you want it to be. I'll also be posting this to LJ's community Gyakuten Saiban and I will be taking a poll there too. So keep an eye out!


End file.
